


After the Snap

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [64]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Bruce in Wakanda after the snap.For the prompt: Hi! Please could you write after the snap in wakanda, Nat disappears for a while and Bruce comes and finds her? Natasha gets worried she will lose Bruce again as well as everyone else, and Bruce reassures her/ takes care of her





	After the Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

Bruce lost track of Natasha. One second she was right beside him as they were shuffled through all the chaos to a quiet corner where they wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. There wasn’t much they could do to help make sense of the madness, so they were lead to a room where several other people were sitting around quietly. 

Natasha had been by his side, walking limply beside him until the doors closed behind him and she was nowhere to be found. A couple people in the room looked up to see who’d entered the room, but looked away when they saw that it was just him. 

It was clear that the people were grieving so Bruce quietly shuffled over to the window and looked down at the city below. The entire earth felt like it was standing still, the once bustling city was nothing but empty streets and dust in the wind. 

Bruce stood by the window for a while trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened, not only today, but that last few days. He’d gone from being stuck as Hulk for who know how long to being thrust back to Earth into chaos once again. He was exhausted emotionally and physically, but there was no time time to rest. 

Time passed and the sun began to set on the horizon. Bruce moved away from the window after an hour or so and found an empty chair near the far corner of the room. He realized Natasha hadn’t shown up yet. It had been hours since he’d seen her last and he wondered where she could have gone off to in the unfamiliar palace. He figured she’d gone to try and help or be alone for a little bit, but he was starting to get worried.

When it had gotten completely dark he decided to at least find her and make sure she was alright. The room was all but empty he realized as he rose from his chair. There were guards at the door when he opened them, but they just nodded and let him pass. 

He thought about trying to find Steve and ask him if he knew where she’d gone, but just decided to look himself. He discovered he didn’t have to go far to find her. Around the corner at the end of the hall there was a small sitting area and perched at the end of the sofa, head turned toward the floor to ceiling window. She had her knees pulled up against her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them. 

“Nat?” he called quietly, taking a few tentative steps toward her. He kept his distance, though, not wanting to make her feel cornered. 

She didn’t move, but he heard her sniffed and saw her bring her hand up to swipe under her eyes. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, but he knew it was stupid. They weren’t alright, probably wouldn’t be for a long time. 

She looked turned her head to look at him. He could see the fresh tear tracks running down her cheeks. 

Bruce hurried to her side and tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and she just crumbled against him. Her boots slapped against the floor as her arms wound around his waist and pulled him close. 

Bruce dropped onto the cushion beside her and held her against him. She sobbed against his chest and he just held her and rubbed slow soothing circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head as she calmed down and sat up. 

“I feel so selfish,” she said with a humorless chuckle, wiping the rest of her tears from her face. 

Bruce furrowed his brow and tilted his head. “Why is that?” 

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek and smiled thinly. 

“Even though we lost,” she sighed and blew out a breath. “Even though so many people, so many of our friends are gone, I’m glad that I didn’t lose you again.” 

Bruce felt tears prick his eyes and he reached out to pull her against his chest again. 

“As selfish as it might feel, you’re not the only one,” he whispered into her hair, pressing another kiss on the top of her head. 

“How are we going to fix this?” she whispered, her breath warm through his shirt. 

“I don’t know, but I think it’s time we live up to our name, don’t you?” 

Natasha took a deep breath and straightened back up. 

“We should probably find Steve and the other, come up with a plan of attack.” 

Bruce smiled and reached out to wipe away the remaining droplets of wetness away from her chin. There was the Nat he knew and loved. 


End file.
